


Second Chances

by TimelessWriting



Series: Oofuri Rarepair Week [3]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: Maybe in a next life, they could be happy.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in literally over half a year so I'm honest to god surprised I managed to spew out this mess for rareship week LMAO
> 
> CRIES I GOTTA SUPPORT MY BOYS I FUCKING RUN THIS SHIP BASICALLY NO ONE ONE ELSE SHIPS THEM OR MAKES CONTENT SO I GOTTA DO IT EVEN IF ONLY FOR RARESHIP WEEK. I'LL SUFFER WRITING FOR MY BOYS.

Mihashi hated cemeteries. That was a fact.

They’re deceivingly beautiful, or at least the one he visits has always been. Lush green grass and trees scattered around on a gently sloping hill, a perfect illusion of happiness and peace. If he didn’t know any better, he might have thought it a paradise on earth, an eighth wonder of the world.

They were good from afar, but far from good, and Mihashi unfortunately had become very well acquainted with them over the last several months… 

The flowers in his hands were handled delicately, as if being gifted to a lover, and in a way, that wouldn’t exactly be wrong. They would be, but perhaps not in the traditional fashion. Instead they would be delicately placed in front of a grey grave marker, respects paid and tears shed.

Mihashi found that the latter came easy, his thoughts wandering during the quiet walk down the path until tears began to pool in his eyes from regrets and heartache. He was still struggling to come to terms with the death of the love of his life, even half a year later.

His friends tried their best to support him, there with him every step of the way. They tried to comfort him and tell him it wasn’t his fault, and yet he couldn’t help it, couldn’t help lingering on the ‘what if’s and ‘maybe’s. Maybe if he had taken a little longer to find the keys it wouldn’t have happened. What if the cab had arrived a little later, would Haruna have missed his flight and been spared his untimely death? What if they had booked his ticket for a different airline? What if he had tagged along with Haruna for the trip and _died with him_ , surely that would have been better than crying himself to sleep at night and making the miserable trip to the cemetery over and over again.

They should have been kissing each other goodbye every morning as he left for work and Haruna for school, coming back home at night to cuddle together with a movie. They would have been talking about the life they want to build together once Haruna graduated, about his potential baseball career as a pitcher. Messing around and bickering over their favorite teams as they watched the game that had aired earlier that day.

The flight should have been a good thing, what they had thought to be a blessing from above. The chances of Haruna having been contacted by an American scout seemed like one in a million, an absolute miracle that he was offered to try out to play in Los Angeles for when he graduated in a few months. They had stayed up celebrating that night, drinking until they ended up passed out in bed together with their clothes strewn across the room. 

The next few weeks had been a flurry of excitement and stress as they prepared but… Mihashi would take it all back if he could. He’d rather have his boyfriend alive and at his side, even if it meant cutting off the best opportunity of his baseball career.

His heart ached as the flowers touched down upon the stone and his fingers traced over the engraved name, hitting home harder and harder with each character of ‘Haruna Motoki’ that he was never coming back. Haruna was never coming back, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Mihashi sniffled and hurriedly attempted to scrub the tears from his face; he didn’t want Haruna to see him as such a mess… quickly moving through his usual process of cleaning up and making the grave look nice before settling in to give his prayers and thoughts before leaving. The rhythm and familiarness of the routine helped, and he managed to calm himself down to a few sniffles so he could focus well on his prayers.

It was quiet as he did so, no one else really there, and for that he was thankful. He had something specific he wanted to say today, and though it was brief it was important.

He wanted to–no, _needed to_ pray for their love. It was a heavy, tight feeling of desperation strangling him and wouldn’t leave unless he _begged_ for it. For a better next life, a life where they could be happy together. No worries on whether they could be together, or if they were good enough for each other. Haruna would be alive, they’d be laughing, and nothing would be able to stop them from being happy together.

Maybe they’d meet as kids, playing baseball together. Maybe they’d meet in college when one of them bumped into the other. They could even meet on one of the online baseball forums Mihashi frequented, it wouldn’t even matter. All that mattered in their lives together is that they were happy, and this life wasn’t.

And so, he begged. Begged for another life together. Begged until he couldn’t beg any longer.


End file.
